byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanatoism
Thanatoism is the next step beyond Umbrumancy, and the most advanced verison of elemental shadow magic. It, along with Unduism, is one of the few magics consistently practiced said to have originated with the Dustkiin. In Imperial territory one must be licensed to practice Thanatoism without being at risk of having a bounty on one's head. If one keeps one's head down and avoids the more gruesome aspects of Thanatoism, one can (mostly) get away with being unlicensed. Generally used by Shadow Magic Theory What Thanatoism Is What You Can Do With Advanced Umbrumancy Ways to Combine Air Void Magic: Velocism is a reflection of the manipulation of space. Thanatoism is a relflection of the manipulation of entropy. Put them together and you can call upon the powers you see in Space. Not terrified yet? Okay, think of it this way: that gaping oblivion above and around and within you? That absurd amount of emptiness containing everything in existence to which all things will eventually return? That's sentient. Void magic lets you talk to it and ask it for help. *Delete shape: return everything within a certain amount of space to nothingness. Kill things instantly, create a location of emptiness to cancel most attacks or magic (the Void is bigger than any of the elements in Itaedia), or just terrify anything with the ability to sense how wrong a sudden, perfectly controlled 0 is. *Singularity: Technically not an actual singularity, it nevertheless performs much the same function. Taking the principle of needing to fill a vacuum, along with gravity, use a tremendous amount of magic to create a single spot with an ungodly amount of pulling force. It's not permanent, as there isn't enough mass in Itaedia to make a permanent one, but this will crush and/or annihilate whatever is pulled in. It isn't picky, though, so be careful about your allies. *Gravity: Void magic allows control over gravity. Not perfect, and not permanent, but certainly enough to force anything to bend the knee, be crushed, or imploded. *Anti-Gravity: one of the few playful techniques, this allows you to float people around instead of using Wind magic. Of course, if you never turn this off for something, there's no air in space.... Water Ink: Similar to water in consistency and attack power, every droplet provides a place to teleport or stab from. Further, the ink is extremely heavy and can be enhanced with poison or acid. Fire Hungry Ghost: Gives life to the consumptive aspect of fire, turning all flames black. Sticks like Greek Fire and consumes whatever it hits extremely quickly. By using small amounts, one can directly control the path and what, specifically is being consumed, but anything greater than a fist in size will consume as much as it is able. If the amount is less than the size of the opponent's body it will mostly stick to that. Users describe using any of these techniques as having to fight down a ravenously hungry/violent urge to consume. Ultimate: Dawn of the Third Day. Note: WILL re-draw the local maps. Light Hard Light: These techinques work similar to what "energy techniques" are capable of doing in childrens' shows, amongst other things. Generally speaking, they are limited only by the user's imagination and ability to balance light and shadow. *Beam: a simple energy beam. Stronger than an average light technique, it's usable at lower levels. *Now you're thinking with portals: take the teleportation techniques of shadowmancy and cast them at a distance. Yes you can portal the Moon. Yes the portals are (mostly) stable. No, that Moon portal isn't doable, as the further you cast a portal the more concentration it requires, as well as more health. *Wall: not really too complicated, is it? Of course, it's also extremely fast to cross vast distances, fatally sharp, and often produced hot enough to sear wounds shut. Perhaps you might even be able to get rid of a few pounds that way. *Vengeance: A technique that corrupts light, creates a light sheen on the user that stabs and slashes the opponent as hard as they hit you immediately as they do. *High Wire: if you balance the light and shadow magics just so, you enter a state of high level asskicking. You regenerate health (slowly) and get increased strength. It's also extremely delicate, and any losses of concentration (like not rolling a d20 high enough each turn it's active) will cause all that energy to blast right out of you. The longer you have this active the more dangerous you become, both due to increases in strength and regeneration, and in how explosively you will let loose all that energy. Mineral Twilight: initially considered nothing but another minor boosting combination, it was found that matter used with these techniques became something else entirely. When used on a medium-sized area various creatures will appear. It is unknown where they come from, only that are large and extremely violent. One Mage once commented: "These are the mice of that world. Mice! And they turn into a whirlwind of magic, teeth, and claws at the slightest provocation!" Any potential users are... "encouraged" to use areas limited to three large paces in diameter at a time. One step larger and the twilight-affected land starts corrupting nearby land. The Mage who tested this said that there was something big and malevolent that was only "just" not summoned. A necromancer once was cornered and summoned twilight in a large area as a desperation technique. No one knows exactly what happened, only that the area is a permanent boost to shadowmancy and many people died. Curiously, many sighting of Spaederlings occurred in disparate parts of Itaedia at about the same time. Plant Cordyceps: Vines that burst out in more vines from horrible bulbs. The vines are half-shadow and will crawl into any injury in order to take over the brain Storm Wires: Solid, unmoving lightning bolts that can shock and rip for days. Often used by great hunters at the fringes of society. Category:Magic